


What'd I Miss?

by Mercules_Hulligan, witchofblood



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid, Hair-pulling, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Lafayette, Office Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, and im sorry for being not sorry but i love it, im not even sorry lin, tbh im not even sorry, theyre all queer and all alive and nothing hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercules_Hulligan/pseuds/Mercules_Hulligan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchofblood/pseuds/witchofblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lafayette was partially still processing the fact they had fucked their friend and lover’s biggest rival. Whoops, was all they were able to fully think to themselves."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What'd I Miss?

Alexander Hamilton’s hatred for Thomas Jefferson wasn’t something that was unknown; in fact, his 2.5k followers knew fairly well, through as many subtweets a person could send in a single board meetings. Lucky for him the feeling was mutual, with Thomas coming in first for the most eye rolls someone can do in response to someone speaking a single work day, having the weekend to rest from each other just happened to be the best thing for them before a long work week with dealing with the person they despise the most. 

Alexander curled up on the couch next to Lafayette who stayed over the previous night. He took this chance to check his twitter timeline, to be in the know of what happened while he slept. And to find something on Thomas’ page to annoy him enough to tweet about him. Alexander happened to take pride in having more friends (and followers) than Thomas and knew that he happened to be more impressionable, at least he thought so. 

“What are you up to, Alex?” Lafayette yawned putting their arm around him. Alexander held up a finger,

“One sec.” He trailed, moving his thumb quickly to move his timeline down quicker, Rolling his eyes every time he saw Thomas’ stupid face. “What an ass.” He mumbled under his breath.

“T.Jeff, as you call him?” Lafayette asked, they’d caught on to who Alex hated but knew nothing more than how much “a piece of arrogant shit” that he was and how “he ruined the office environment for everyone.” They’d never even see his face because Alex insisted that they’d vomit on sight.

“Who else than the man who ruins literally everything in the world.” He scoffed clicking onto Thomas’ twitter handle. “Are you fucking kidding me?” He shot up and sat upright on the couch. 

“Alex,” Lafayette started before they were interrupted.

“Okay, please read this and make sure I’m not being ridiculous Laf,” Alexander gave the phone to his adjacent “Read from the bottom and scroll up.”  He said as Lafayette reluctantly looked at the phone. 

“Alex…” They tried to start again,

“Laf please, read it.” Alexander pleaded.

“Alexander, I feel like I’ve seen him before.” Lafayette had strayed far from the series of tweet that Alexander was fuming over and had touched on Thomas’ twitter avatar. “Well, not much of his face.” They said coyly, “but I remember that hair.”

“What are you talking-” Alexander grabbed his phone back. “This isn’t what I asked you about.” As that sentence left his mouth it clicked in his head what Lafayette was trying to say.

“You remember when I went back to France for the summer?” Alexander nodded,  “And I hooked up with the super hot guy?”

“Laf… you’ve gotta be kidding me…” His eyes were wide in disbelief before he frowned in disgust.

“No… I thought I’d never see him again, like you said, New York is a big city.”

“Not big enough” Alexander rolled his eyes. He couldn’t believe that one of his best friends, slept with the enemy and didn’t even tell him about it… well they told him about it but didn’t elaborate that it was Thomas Fucking Jefferson. So many questions populated Alexander’s head, he needed to know so many things, at least incriminating things he can broadcast. “Top, Bottom or Switch?” Was all that he uttered after a deafening silence.

“Excuse-moi?” Lafayette asked, “Out of all the things and all you want to know is who fucked who?”

“I mean there’s a lot of what I’d  like to know but c’mon I gotta know.”

“Well I can say,” Lafayette climbed over to Alexander and grabbed a fist full of hair before tugging it causing him to let out a low, breathy moan. “You both enjoy that.” They grinned slyly. 

“Laf…” he breathed, as they kissed along his collarbone. Lafayette smirked.

“C’mon, Alexander,” Lafayette cooed, straddling him. “Let me show you how we did it in France…”

 

 

Alexander Hamilton had the most annoying habit of always having to make a goddamn entrance. Thomas was innocently working in his office of all places, when the know-it-all waltzed in like he owned the damn place. He should've shot straight up and pressured him to leave with some kind of snide remark, but his opening statement was too compelling to react in that way to.  
That loudmouth entered his office, slammed the door behind him, and blurted out the most outrageous, blunt, untactful comment that ever happened to touch Thomas' ears.  


"T. JEFF, I KNEW YOU HAD TO BE A BOTTOM!" 

And there was that abomination of a nickname….   


"Jesus Christ, Alexander Hamilton, have a little bit of manners for onc-" he stopped the moment he processed what had been said. "Wait, how do you even know that?!"    


Alexander smirked. Someone please wipe that smirk off his face before Thomas had to do it himself.    


"You have no proof!" Thomas sneered, immediately realizing above all else he could not give Alexander this satisfaction of knowing.    


Alexander just snickered in response, reaching his pocket and taking out his phone, turning it to show him the photo that was set as his lock screen. Thomas examined the picture, feeling his stomach drop when he saw exactly what Alexander was trying to show him.   


"Whaaaaaaaaaat-?!" Thomas furrowed his brows and took the phone from his rival’s hand to look closer at the photo. “There’s literally no way. You’ve got to be joking.” 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought to,” Alexander muttered, his face turning into a grimace, disgust hanging onto his voice. “Look, please tell me Lafayette was trying to fuck with me, here. Please, Thomas, please tell me you two never….” his voice trailed off.

“I mean, I’m not gonna lie,” Jefferson found himself chuckling, “We totally did for like a solid week-”

“I cannot believe you.” Alexander cut him off. 

“Ok, but I gotta ask-”

“What?!”

“Is he single?” Thomas smirked, raising an eyebrow.

“Fuck off, T. Jeff,” Alexander muttered, exiting the office.

Again with the shitty nickname….

 

 

“Like he was so infuriating! The way he just fucking chuckled like it was nothing! The absolute  **_nerve_ ** of him!” Alexander ranted, full-on hand gestures included. Lafayette had learned the best thing to do when Alexander got like this was to nod and listen until he was all burnt out, but something was telling them that that meeting had not gone as horribly awful as Alexander described. 

Lafayette was partially still processing the fact they had fucked their friend and lover’s biggest rival. Whoops, was all they were able to fully think to themselves. Still though, who would’ve thought they would find themselves in this situation? They could have never anticipated it, so what was the point in regretting it?

“And, fucking hell, you know what he asks me, Laf? Do you know what that arrogant son of a bitch asks me?!”

“What did he ask, Alex?”

“He asked if you were single, of all things! As if the fact we’re close didn’t even phase him! The fucking nerve-”

“Well……..” Lafayette found themselves saying, a smirk forming across their lips. “What did you say?”

Lafayette had never seen Alexander slam the breaks on one of his rants before but that look signaled he was done talking for a moment. His jaw dropped, looking them dead in the eyes.

“You gotta be kidding me, Laf,” was all he finally said.

“Pourquoi?” Lafayette shrugged and looked at Alexander innocently. “He was so good, Alex…”

“Laf, please do not tell me this.”

“But Alex~”

“I can’t believe you’re saying this right now.” 

“And I can’t believe out of the millions of people in New York City, you’re rivals with the one guy I fucked in Paris.”

“I can’t believe out of the millions of people in New York City that studied in Paris you decided to fuck him.”

“Can you blame me?”

“Yes.”

“But Alex-”

“Yes, I can.”

Lafayette found themselves chuckling. 

“Alexander, you’re so cute when you get high-strung like this, mon cher.” 

“Shut the fuck up.” Alexander rolled his eyes, he didn’t mind Lafayette pointing out what they liked about him but this wasn’t the time, He wanted them to let him be pissed off for like 20 minutes. Thomas did the worst thing he could’ve done and Lafayette fell for it. “How in the world did you even fall for that schtick, Laf??”

“Quoi?” He raised an eyebrow. “What are you talking about?”

“He obviously manipulated you, just like he does everyone else, into liking him enough to spend a whole fucking WEEK fucking him. Christ Laf, how do you not see how screwed up that is?”

“Alexander, I promise, it wasn’t like that.”

“What was it like then?” Alexander shot back, at this point he knew he wasn’t making much sense but he had too much pride to admit any of that.

“Are you jealous?” They asked, ignoring the question altogether. 

“Of what?” 

“How good Thomas was?” Alexander rolled his eyes,

“You even call him that stupid name.”

“Alexander, that is his name…” Lafayette trailed off. “Wait, what else should I call him?”

“Just forget it, I’m not jealous.” 

“Mon cher,...” Lafayette scooted closer to Alexander on the couch. “It’s okay to be jealous, but I’m not going to act like what happened between Thomas and I wasn’t as much of my idea as it was his. It was completely consensual, and we both were fully aware of the other’s intentions. And yes, it was a fantastic week, but that doesn’t mean I adore you any less,” Lafayette moved again, closing the gap between them on the couch and kissing him on the cheek. Alexander stayed in a permanent pouting position.

“Would you do it again?” He asked finally

“Is there anyone I wouldn’t take the chance to sleep with again?” Lafayette admitted, even though it was nothing Alexander didn’t already know. “Is there anyone you wouldn’t take the chance to sleep with again?” They added, knowing that answer as well. 

Alex shot them a look, a look that conveyed you’re-right-but-I-am-not-happy-about-it. Lafayette smiled, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead. Alexander pulled Lafayette into a proper kiss, “I’m still not happy about this but we’ll discuss this later.”

 

 

Thomas Jefferson wasn’t usually the type to cyberstalk people down--unless he was looking for a new addition to his receipts folder but that’s a different story altogether. But this was a special occasion, he had rationalized with himself. And to his close friend and secret lover, James Madison. 

“Thomas, I know this was something unique but you can’t just go through Hamilton’s thousands of followers and tweets to people in hopes of finding one of his friends,” James rolled his eyes.

“Look,” Thomas sighed, continuing to scroll through. “They gotta be here somewhere. They’re close enough to Hamilton to be on his lock screen…”

“Is this man-”

“Person,” Thomas chimed in.

“Is this person that important to you for you to go through all of this to find them?” James asked. Thomas responded by looking up from his phone and nodding. “Alright then,” James sighed, taking out his phone. “What’s Alexander’s twitter handle again? I’ll help.”

There was a solid five minutes of silence as the two men scrolled through pages of tweets, only broken by the sound of  Thomas groaning and rolling his eyes every time he found a new subtweet that Alexander had posted about him. Finally, he stood up, turning his phone to James.

“Look! Look at them!! There they are!!” Thomas grinned, as James looked at the photo and raised an eyebrow.

“Alright. So you found them….what’s your plan from here?”

“My wha-?”

“Thomas...don’t tell me you went through all that just to look at the guy.”

“Um….”

“Thomas.”

“Well….”

 

 

It wasn’t uncommon for Alexander to stay late after he was supposed to get off at work at that giant office building, so John, Laf, and Hercules had developed the system of walking to Alexander’s work to pressure him to actually clock out on time before heading to the bar. If he was a few minutes late, then fine, that was acceptable, but he usually wasn’t late enough for them to even notice with the way they all cracked jokes with each other. Today however, Lafayette felt slightly unnerved by the fact that one of their ex-flings was also inside the very building one of their current lovers was in. 

“Laf, you okay?” John wrapped an arm over their shoulder, his grin was light, yet showed concern. 

“Oui, I’m fine,” Lafayette nodded. “Just a little tired is all.”

“Alright,” John nodded back, noticing that they didn’t want to talk about it. 

“Ohhh, here comes Mr. Francy-pants~!” Hercules snickered looking at Thomas Jefferson exiting the building and taking out a pack of cigarettes from his violet coat. Not noticing them. Lafayette turned their face away from him, hoping he wouldn’t look their way. Maybe if they all stayed to themselves, maybe it would be fine and Alexander would get here before Thomas recognized them.

“Hey, T. Jeff!” John shouted, taunting him. “Which cost you more money, the coat, or your position?!”

“Merde…” Laf whispered to themselves, as Hercules howled with laughter. Thomas turned his gaze to the group, ready to make a snide comment back when he stopped in his tracks.

“Lafayette?” he asked, “Is that you?”

“Non, non, non, non…” Lafayette repeated to themselves under their breath. 

“You’re damn right! And they could kick your ass any day of the week!” John responded, turning them around.

“John, non,” Laf whined, a slight blush creeping across their cheeks as they locked eyes with their former fling. Thomas just simply stopped for a moment, looking them up and down, making sure this was actually happening. 

“Lafayette, I-” Thomas began.

“ Je suis désolé, mais je dois y aller,” Laf interrupted him, breaking away from John’s grasp, and promptly running down the street.

“This how you greet everyone you fuck?!” Thomas shouted after him. 

Hercules jaw dropped, as he began to crack up. Meanwhile John was stunned by Thomas’s remark, and stepped back.

“Nooo way,” he said with a laugh. “You two really-?! You and Laf?!! Like you really did-?!” He howled. “Ohhh my god,” he saw Thomas’s grimace directed towards him. “I cannot believe this, you two really fucked?!”

Thomas ignored it, instead walking down the steps leading into the building and stepping onto the sidewalk.

“What are you doing?” John asked.

“What do you think I’m doing?!” He responded before running the same direction Lafayette had run. 

 

 

Lafayette hadn’t gotten far, simply having turned a corner and sat down on the curb, picking at their nails in anxiety. It only gave them a minute of peace, however, as before long, they heard a familiar voice call their name. 

“Lafayette,” Thomas said. “I just want to talk…”

“Come on, then,” they looked over their shoulder at him and nodded towards the spot next to them. Thomas sighed at the idea of having to sit on the ground in his favorite coat, but hey, it wasn’t the worst option here. He sat down next to his former fling and took the pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. 

“Want one?” He offered. Lafayette shook his head.

“Non, I don’t smoke anymore,” they declined.

“Bullshit,” Thomas rolled his eyes. Lafayette sighed, taking one out. 

“It’s not a habit I’m proud of.”

“It’s not a proud habit for anyone,” Thomas responded, offering Lafayette the lighter from his pocket. They lit the cigarette and took a slow drag as they both in silence for a minute, both of them trying to figure out what to even say in this situation.

“I gotta admit,” Thomas finally said with a chuckle. “I never thought I would see you again.”

“Out of everyone in New York City…” Lafayette agreed inhaling more of his cigarette.

“Is this a good thing or…?” Thomas trailed off.

“Do you want it to be?” Lafayette asked. Thomas smiled closing the gap between the two of them,

“I wouldn’t mind if it was.”

“I guess the feeling is mutual then.” Lafayette smiled softly. 

The two were finally at peace with each other and beginning to lose the tension between them when suddenly they both heard. 

“Thomas goddamn Jefferson, I swear to god, if you lay a hand on them-!” Alexander Hamilton interrupted their moment.

“Shit.” Lafayette whispered closing his eyes. He dragged his cigarette on the ground to stub it out and handed it back to Thomas. “Alexander, plea-”

“What the hell is wrong with you Thomas?”

“What are you even talking about?!” Thomas demanded.

“I can take care of myself, Alex, please.” Lafayette pleaded. “We’re fine. Alex, I promise, I’m okay.” 

“Stand up Jefferson, I can’t fucking believe you.” Alexander had already taken off his scarf and gloves and was in the process of taking off his jacket and handed all of the articles of clothing to Lafayette.

“Alexander, stop, you’re being ridiculous.” Lafayette tried to get his attention. “What do you even want to fight for here?”

“I can’t just let him fuck with you!” Alexander answered, rolling up the sleeve on his dress shirt.

“Well I mean from what you heard this past weekend I was the one doing most of the fucking.” Lafayette shrugged.

“Alexander,” Thomas sneered. “What are you talking about?”

“The week long bullshit that happened in Paris!” Alexander locked eyes with his rival. “What the hell did you do to them?!” 

“What do you even mean?” Thomas rolled his eyes. “This is ridiculous, I shouldn’t have to answer your dumbass questions.”

“Alexander,” Lafayette pulled their lover aside. “He’s fine, I’m fine, he did nothing bad to me. I’m telling the truth.”

“You don’t have to protect this man!” Alexander shook his head.

“I’m telling the truth,” Lafayette put a hand on his shoulder. “He didn’t do anything bad to me.”

“I know we’re rivals, Alexander, but I would never hurt someone like that,” Thomas said in his own defense. “I’m not going to fight you, and it’s like forty degrees right now, put your coat back on.” 

“Eat a dick, Thomas,” Alexander sneered.

“I mean, if you insist,” he smirked.

“I’d rather knock that stupid smirk off your face instead.”

“Please do not…” Lafayette muttered. 

“God, Laf, of all the people in Paris you could’ve picked…” Alexander shook his head.

“It’s like you Americans say! Something to do with dicks and games and of being strong? I’m not sure if I’m saying it right?” Lafayette shrugged.

“That is the most adorable thing I’ve ever heard in my life,” Thomas laughed, putting a hand over his mouth.

“Who taught you that?!” Alexander asked. 

At this time, John and Hercules had almost reached the corner, and John stopped Hercules and himself in their tracks as he heard Alexander’s yelling. 

“Yeah, I’m gonna turn around,” John looked to Hercules who nodded. “I’d rather have deniability.” 

Thomas’ laughing allowed for the tension between the three to die down as Lafayette joined in. And as much as Alexander hated this situation, he couldn’t be mad when Lafayette was making that face. 

“I told you it’s not that bad” Lafayette smiled.

“Not to break this happy moment but Hamilton here didn’t tell me if you were single or not.” Thomas interjected.

“Well, I mean, if you consider being in an open relationship single…” Lafayette shrugged. 

“With who?” Thomas knew the answer but silently  begged that he wasn’t right.

Lafayette turned to Alexander. “You didn’t tell him?!” Alex shook his head. 

“I may have left that out,” Alexander muttered. Lafayette sighed, and turned back to Thomas.

“With John Laurens,” they decided to let him process the easier bit of information first. “And Alexander Hamilton.” 

“So you all just fuck each other?”

“It’s not just fucking.” Alexander rolled his eyes

“Well, John is demisexual so it can’t be all fucking…” Lafayette answered. 

“You dating Hercules too or somethin’?” Thomas asked.

“No he’s asexual,” Lafayette corrected before adding, “and also aromantic!”

Thomas simply nodded. 

“I gotta ask though,” Thomas sighed. 

“Quoi?” Lafayette inquired.

“Which one of us--” he gestured between Alexander and himself, “--is better in bed?”

“Me obviously.” Alexander rolled his eyes, “Why else would he one night-”

“Week.” Thomas interrupted. 

“..........Why else would he one night stand you and keep going with me?”

“Because I had to leave to come back to America,” Lafayette admitted. “I only met him a week before I left! We didn’t actually have the opportunity to…see how it ended up.” 

“I wouldn’t want anything long distance, I thought you lived in France.” Thomas sighed, “Besides I-....” He paused not trying to out the fact that he was in a relationship, even if it was open, it wasn’t something he could let Alexander know.

“To be completely honest, mon amis,” Lafayette smirked. “I would need a refresher to decide…”

“Fuck no.” Alexander frowned, “You can’t.”

“Can’t what?”

“You just want to fuck him again, You can’t.”

“And why can’t they?” Thomas crossed his arms. 

“They just can’t!” 

“You don’t own me, Alexander.” Lafayette interjected causing Alexander to look at them wide eyed, they were right but it didn’t change his discomfort with all of this. Thomas raised his  eyebrow at the mini quarrel that was happening between them.

“If you don’t want me to do this alone, of course I can with both of you.” Lafayette smirked, “You know I don’t mind a ménage à trois .”  Thomas scoffed, there was no way in hell he’d give Alexander the option to get to know him in that respect.

“Those are the only two options?” Alexander grimaced.

“I mean, I wouldn’t have fucked either of you as long if you were bad. Now, do you want to experience that or non?” Lafayette refuted. Alexander sighed and crossed his arms.

“Fine, but do it without me and I don’t want to hear about it. I’ll go meet the others at the bar.” He grabbed his warm clothes, feeling the cold air slice through him, from Lafayette and putting them on. 

“I’ll see you later.” He hugged Lafayette before pulling him into a passionate kiss, partially to make Thomas jealous and partially because it’s what he needed.

“I don’t want you to leave, mon cher,” Lafayette said quietly. 

“I know, but I can’t with both of you,”Alexander whispered, touching their foreheads together, “Besides I was going to only grab a quick drink then head over to Eliza’s; I promised her a night in.” 

“D’accord,” Lafayette sighed, stepping away. “I guess I’ll see you later, then.”

“I’m sorry love, I’ll see you soon.” He finalised before turning around and heading in the direction of the four’s usual bar. Lafayette turned back to Thomas, “So, to your office?” their eyes turned dark and lust filled as they closed the gap between the two.

“If that’s what you want,” Thomas took one of their hands, beginning to lead him back to the office building. 

Thomas opened the door to the building, looking around to see if anyone was lingering around this late in the evening. The hallway seemed empty, so he ushered Lafayette in, who immediately looked around at the fancy carpet and lighting fixtures. 

“A chandelier in an office? Really?” Lafayette laughed.

“Did you expect anything less?” Jefferson raised an eyebrow.

“Not at all,” They walked in front of the glass that allowed Thomas to see the employees he resided over. “Should I press you against this window? I wish there were others to see.” Lafayette’s calm voice saying the dirtiest things sent a shiver down Thomas’ spine. 

“I thought my actual workplace would be a lot more comfortable for us both,” he responded, trying to keep his composure. 

“Hmm, maybe we can do both.” Lafayette shrugged before pulling the blinds open. They walked over to Thomas who stood near the desk, trying and completely failing to conceal his blush. They draped their arms around his neck and whispered into his ear,

“Just as long as I can fuck you I know you’ll be happy.” Lafayette pressed his crotch into the inside of Thomas’ thigh cause a groan to leave his mouth. “Am I wrong?”

“No,” he breathed, letting his blush become quite evident. Lafayette began to kiss down Thomas’ neck, nibbling on what they remembered to be his sensitive spot. Thomas hummed grinding his hips onto Lafayette’s knee. 

“On the desk,” They growled, english drowned out in their heavy french accent as Thomas hopped up onto the desk Lafayette took the liberty to pull off Thomas’ many layers before kissing down his chest making bite marks along the way. Thomas moved his hand over to his pants and started to unbuckle his belt, which They moved away roughly.

“My terms.” They breathed before nipping at Thomas’ hips that he tried to keep down.

“Fuck,” Thomas moaned. “Laf, please…”

“What are you begging for?” They asked innocently yet somehow their voice was drenched with lust. 

“Laf, I need you to fuck me, please,” he moaned, as Lafayette teasingly traced a finger over his hipbone.

“We will see.” They unbuckled Thomas’ belt full and unzipped his slacks and pulled them off. 

“Please, dear god,” was all he could muster. Lafayette rubbed Thomas’ cock through his boxer briefs, eliciting a deep moan from Thomas.

“I know you keep lube in here,” They teased standing up, “Get it and I’ll think about making your day.” Thomas didn’t even have to get off the desk, sitting up and reaching for the top drawer and pulling it all the way out. He moved some papers around until he reached the bottle that was hidden underneath. He handed it to Lafayette who examined the bottle.

“This is enough but, it seems like someone mastubates quite a lot on the job.” They chuckled before ordering Thomas to turn over. 

Thomas nodded, doing as he was told, knowing damn well that Lafayette was smirking behind his back. Lafayette tugged off Thomas’ underwear and opened the bottle of lube and poured it into their hand before grabbing his cock and moving his hand slowly,

“F-fuck, Laf,” He groaned pressing his face down onto the desk near the keyboard. 

“Hm? What is it?” Lafayette responded.

“I’m impatient.” Thomas admitted. “Please, go ahead, stop playing around.” He groaned as they rubbed their thumb over his slit.

“You always have been so impatient,” Lafayette hummed, making a point to not speed up.

“Lafayette,” Thomas growled trying to press his hips against Lafayette. “Fuck me now.” He said through his teeth.

“Hmmm…” they hummed. “Maybe….convince me,” he demanded, causing a red blush to flood Thomas’s face. “I want to hear you beg…” 

“Fuck, Laf.” He groaned, “Just fuck me already….. please” He said through his teeth again trying to press against Lafayette’s crotch which seemed too far away for his liking.

“That all you got?” Lafayette responded, pushing Thomas back down. 

“Please Laf, I need you.” Thomas was completely under Lafayette’s control, despite what Alexander thought. “I need you to fuck me,  _ now! _ ”

“How badly do you want it?” They teased, still moving his hand over Thomas’ cock at a slow and painful pace. 

“So badly.” Thomas groaned. “Fuck, I need you so badly, Laf, please.” Lafayette moved their hand off of his cock causing Thomas to whine.

They moved opened the bottle of lube again and coated their fingers, and pressing one into Thomas who groaned and pressed back onto Lafayette’s hand.

“Eager, are you?” They  raised their eyebrow and curled their finger inside of Thomas, who laid face down on the desk nodding. “Do you want more?”

“Please.” Thomas breathed, grinding his hips against the desk.

“ If you continue doing that, I’ll stop.” Lafayette threatened causing Thomas to stop almost immediately as they pushed another finger into him. They started to scissor their fingers to stretch him. 

“Fuck, Lafayette, I need you now” Thomas whined, which he would deny later on.

“Of course,” Lafayette smirked, removing their fingers, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down to reveal their cock. They searched their pockets to find a condom, while they had sex often, they didn’t believe in not being safe, they had no idea where Thomas had been after their time together. 

They tore open the condom and slid it on before, squeezing the lube onto the condom and making sure to make themselves slick enough to move into Thomas who was impatiently moving his hips. 

Lafayette positioned themselves before pushing into Thomas who inhaled sharply.

“L-Laf,” He moaned breathlessly pushing back into their hips causing them to groan and roll their hips. “Fuck me already, Lafayette.” Thomas said impatiently starting to move his own hips.

“You are so impatient” They chuckled, before moving out of him and thrusting back in, causing Thomas to moan in pleasure. Lafayette moved slowly, rolling his hips into Thomas trying to get the perfect angle to hit the spot that would make him scream. 

“More.” Was all he could breathe out, wanting Lafayette to fuck him, at least like how he remembered from their time in France. Yet that’s not what they did, instead they continued to move slowly before finding Thomas’ sweet spot. They knew after watching Thomas grab the sides of the desk and hearing a low moan escape his mouth. 

“Lafayette, faster.” He breathed gripping the desk, in return Lafayette moved faster trying their best to hit Thomas’ spot again, Thomas slid his hand over form the side of the desk and began to stroke himself in time with Lafayette.

Lafayette quickened his pace hitting Thomas directly where he wanted them to every so often. “F-fuck Laf, you make me feel so good.” He groaned stroking himself quicker.

“You’re closing up on me,” They chuckled trying to continue thrusting into Thomas, who in response groaned and arches his back before he came onto the carpet that surrounded his desk. Lafayette groaned at the sudden tightness and pulled out and rolled off the condom before they began to stroke themselves quickly and emptying himself onto Thomas’ back, just like he’d done several times before that they’d slept together.

Thomas, breathless, felt Lafayette’s cum on his back, “Clean it up.” He sighed gesturing to tissue box on the other side of the room.

“But you look so good like this.” Lafayette smirked tucking himself back into his pants and walking over to the table that had the tissues on it.

“Now. I have to get home.” Thomas rolled his eyes, “Thank you though… for this.” 

“It is no problem.” Lafayette pulled out his phone to take a picture of Thomas plastered over his desk to show Alexander later before he cleaned him up.

“I’ll be going now.” They smiled, heading for the door. “Maybe we can do this again.”

“Lafayette?” Thomas called pulling his pants up.

“Oui?” They turned around.

“Don’t make me wait another five years before we do that again will ya’?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry Lin, I'm sorry Daveed, please forgive us.
> 
> Follow my (Mercules-Hulligan) Tumblr, sexuallyactive-robot.tumblr.com, for more soft Hamilton and modern Head cannons.
> 
> French Translations:   
> excuse-moi?: Excuse me?  
> Pourquoi?: Why?  
> mon cher: my dear  
> Quoi?: what?  
> Je suis désolé, mais je dois y aller: I'm sorry but I've gotta go  
> D’accord: Okay


End file.
